Invaded World
by Chibi Tanny
Summary: It's been five years since Zim had taken control of the planet..... This is just an extra chapter thingy song, I decided to add ^-^
1. The War Goes On

Invaded World  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim. So don't even think about sewing me! I have no money anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
The war goes on  
  
  
It had been only five years since Zim had taken control of the planet, but a lot had changed. Small cities and towns had been knocked down. And in their place were built tall sky- scrapers, all identical to each other, going on as far as the eye could see. Forests had been chopped down and the land had been drained of what little life it had left. The earth was now a dry and barren land. The climate had increased and the poler ice caps had melted.   
  
There were two choices of what sort of life style you were to live. One you could live behind the safety of the walls of the Irken Empire, where you would be enslaved in inhuman conditions. Your children would be taught the way of the Irkens. But you would be safe from the dangers outside the empire's walls.  
Or two you could live outside the Irken walls in not much better conditions as an H. U. R. (Human Underground Resistance) who is lead by a certain foe named Dib. Who Zim made before he even started ruling the planet, back when he first arrived on earth, all so many years ago. Because the land outside the empire's walls was nothing but a desert waste land and alien creatures roaming around just looking for some human or humans to eat. People who lived outside the empire's walls were forced to live underground away from the blazing sun, days outside the walls, the temperature never came down past 40 degrees, even at night it didn't get much lower than 30 degrees. Traps had been set up on Zim's orders, just waiting for a human stupid enough to emerge from the safety of the underground community.  
  
  
"Almighty Zim," grovelled one of Zim's soldiers, " there's been another attack on the left wing of the city, by those dirty H. U. R. s, what are you orders?"  
  
"Send out troops to scout the area for any tracks, I want to know where that H. U. R. main base is. Even if it takes me the rest of my ruling days and hundreds of men, then so be it!" announced Zim standing up from his throne casting an eerie shadow across the throne room.  
  
The throne room of the Irken palace is large with the Irken symbol plastered all over the place; it had two large thrones that were elevated on a large marble platform above the room over looking it and smaller rows of seats, which lined the walls leading down to two giant wooden double doors. The small seats were only used for when Zim held council meetings.   
Two fairly large Irken bodyguards stood at each side of the white marble platform, their facial expression never changing on their little mean, green faces. Not even their antennas twitched they just stood their like some sort of short green zombies.   
The throne room had a large window that looked over the empire city, which would have been a beautiful view if not for the pollution that the Irken factories spat out and all the sounds of human slaves cries of pain, hunger and sadness.  
However Zim enjoyed those things it reminded him of home.   
  
  
"Yes Sir!" the Irken soldier saluted then turned to the mixture of human and Irken soldiers, giving them Zim's orders.  
  
Zim slumped back down into his throne as the soldiers left the throne room. If only his wife was here to keep him company, to sit by his side as he ruled the world with an iron fist.  
  
"Oh yes Dib, you've gotten lucky so far, but I will find you and your little pathetic followers and when I do, I'll make sure you suffer dearly and then I'll execute you! MAAHAAHAA!"  
Zim laughed to himself.  
  
Zim didn't even notice the little pale green hand, until it gripped him on the shoulder.   
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED................  
  
  
  
Author's note: Please I would love for you to review my chapter so far. Chapter two on it's way.  



	2. Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own INVADER ZIM, so get over it! And stop waiting for me to forget to add the disclaimer in, cause I never forget so just forget about sewing me! I've already told you that I'm poor what else do you want? (Don't answer that!)  
  
Author's Note: I may not own Invader Zim, but I do own the characters in this chapter known as Tia and Gig! So just remember they are MINE! Do you hear me? MINE! (But I don't really care if you use them.)   
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Caught  
  
  
"Dib, your back," whispered a young women with fiery red hair and crystal clear blue eyes, the warmest smile and an abnormally large stomach. She lay in a small bed on the far side of the main H. U. R. base ward.   
  
Level 5 of the H. U. R. base was the hospital level. The wards were small with only a few small hospital beds lining the dirty old cracked walls; volunteer doctors and nurses could be seen rushing around looking after the sick and injured, there was only a few doctors and nurses and hundreds of patients.   
When Dib entered the ward it fell silent and everyone saluted, Dib hated this and nodded his head signalling him or her to go about their business.   
"Another false alarm?" smiled Dib as he pulled up a dusty old armchair to the side of the bed.   
  
The young women nodded as she took a hold of Dib's hand.   
  
"The attack went as planed Tia, we hit the empire hard this time," said Dib proudly.   
  
Dib had grown up now he was no longer the young 10 year old that was mocked by everyone. He was now 21 and the respected leader of the H. U. R.   
  
Tia was the only person who stood by Dib before the horrible war even started. They had met when Dib was barley 14 and now she and Dib were something more than friends. Only a year ago Dib asked her to marry him and now she was carrying this baby.   
  
"But we had a bit of a close call, someone has been tampering with the bombs. I think we've got a spy amongst us, but who could it be?" Dib said thoughtfully, "Who ever it is they are covering their tracks very well. I've had security checks on everyone, but still we've got nothing."   
  
Dib noticed Tia looking a bit worried. Tia knew her husband was a wanted man dead or alive!   
  
He smiled and kissed her hand lightly; he could feel her smooth skin as his rough lips gently touched her hand.   
  
"Don't worry, nothing will happen to me, you or our baby," Dib said softly.   
  
"Dib your needed down in the control centre," said a familiar voice from behind him breaking the silence.   
  
Dib turned around to his sister Gaz.   
  
"Thanks Gaz. Will you sit with Tia for a while?" smiled Dib looking at his sister.   
  
Gaz was the only living relative he had now his father had been caught be Zim along time ago, Dib received a notice that his father died a couple of months ago from an unidentified illness (most likely a filthy Irken disease!)   
  
Gaz hadn't changed much physically; she still had that beautiful violet hair, her heavy pencilled eyes was the same and she still wore the skull amulet, she had since she was little. Their Mother gave it to her before she left that fateful day when Dib was only 2 years old.   
Though Gaz had changed a lot mentally after Zim caught her, one day a couple of years back. She was sent to a prisoner of war camp just outside the empire near the mines, no one knows what happened to her in those 10 months, Gaz never liked to talk of that touchy subject anymore. But when Dib came to rescue her, it was the first time he ever saw Gaz cry and the last time too.   
  
"Sure Dib," nodded Gaz smoothing out a fresh tear in her green jacket and taking Dib's seat, as Dib made his way out the ward and to the hospital level corridor.   
  
"Dib, we've had a security breech on level 1 in the control centre," came yet another familiar voice from down the corridor sounded. It was Gig, Dib's most trusted friend and the head bomb expert in the H. U. R.   
  
Dib nodded knowingly as he approached Gig.   
  
"It looks like someone was trying to signal the Irken Empire, luckily the culprit left a clue behind this time! BIG mistake," said Gig walking along side Dib.   
  
The two men made their way into the control centre.   
  
"I want a security upgrade and only cards with a grade of level 2 and up may enter the control centre, this is now a restricted area," ordered Dib a couple of H. U. R. computer experts.   
  
The computer nerds nodded and went about their orders making the necessary changes.   
  
"Take a look at this," Gig called over to Dib holding a torn piece of green cloth in a plastic bag, out to him.   
  
As Dib stared at the torn cloth, he noticed something familiar about it, but was awoken out of his thoughts by the cries of a Private making his way into the control centre. (It's getting a little crowded in here.)   
  
"Sir, Sir, there's a child, out in the open 5 yards east of here, he looks pretty sick, orders?" asked the Private.   
  
"Right lets take a look shall we?" said Dib looking over Gig, "Go get Gaz and 3 other men and meet me up on ground level."   
  
"Right away Dib," Gig said already on his way out of the control centre.   
  
"And Gig, bring some water with you," order Dib before Gig left.   
  
The Irkens were pretty sneaky, they could now look almost like a human and they could withstand water too. They use to be vulnerable to water something in their skin reacted with the water, making them fry, but now they had found ways to water proof themselves on the outside. They couldn't keep on taking chances like that. Dib had to do something before they were caught!   
  
"Of course Dib," nodded Gig walking out.   
  
Up on ground level of the main H. U. R base, Dib arrived at the cargo bay.   
  
It was a large area, filled with all sorts of human and Irken technology. There was a section of food supplies, there was a section of all the information that they had gathered against the Irkens and their empire (But the top secret flies were kept in Dibs office, which were locked at all times.)   
Dib was waiting in the transportation section, where all of their transport was kept. Dib leant against the big garage like door that lead to the outside desert wasteland, where only the bravest of people dared to venture.   
  
Dib thought of his childhood, how happy he was and how free. When Zim arrived that day at his school, he can still remember all the children mocking him because he thought Zim was an Alien. Dib remembered what he said to them just like it was yesterday... "You will be sorry when your all enslaved under Zim's ruling!"... That's what he said, not really knowing how horrible the future would be. But Dib had vowed to stop Zim no matter what. Zim was the Alien enemy and even if he was out numbered, Dib wasn't going to give up so easy, not to an Irken scum like Zim.   
  
"Hey," said a voice from behind Dib, startling him a bit, "we're here!"   
  
"Oh hi Gig, great. But where's Gaz?" asked Dib lifting his eyebrow and peering around Gig at the 3 other men.   
  
"She said she has got important business to attend to and she sends her regards," Gig explained.   
  
"Right okay, well let's go then shall we?" said Dib hopping on the Motorcycle like hovercraft closest to him.   
  
Not much technology was human these days.   
  
Gig and his men did the same. All of them put on sunscreen and wide-rim hats and sun glasses. Dib made sure his long black trench coat was on properly and away they went into the scorching heat of the desert wasteland.   
  
They found the body of a young human child lying lifeless face down on the scorching sand in the middle of a sand dune clearing. Though they had been only searching for twenty minutes it seemed more like 20 hours. It was getting close to the shadowless hour so they would have to work fast. The shadowless hour was when the sun was in the highest point in the sky, where you wouldn't be able to hide from the sun no matter where you ran. You would have to be foolish to stay out there in the hottest part of the day, you would be literally be cooked, not even the strongest sunscreen would be able to protect you.   
  
They parked their hovercrafts and made their way to the child.   
  
"Quick get me some water!" Dib order someone as he wiped a considerable amount of sweat from his forehead.   
  
But when Dib tried to touch the lifeless body, that's when it struck him, hard like one of Gig's bombs.   
  
"Oh Shit!" cursed Dib, "It's a hollow-gram!"   
  
"Not only that, it's a trap!" announced Gig tapping Dib on the shoulder, signalling him to look up.   
  
Many short little green men in dark grey soldier uniforms emerged from behind the sand dunes. Each and every soldier was equipped with a laser.   
  
But Dib noticed that the soldiers were awfully tired and hot, it was obvious that the soldiers were not use to the heat as Dib and his followers were. Dib started to smile as the soldiers started to pass out one by one from heat, until there was only three of the troop left standing, who would have made up 40 to 50 soldiers originally.   
  
"Get them!" shouted the captain, " and I wouldn't resist, if I were you!"   
  
As the captain said this, one soldier dragged out the young red headed girl; he had only visited just hours before.   
  
"Tia!" yelled Dib with anger, rage and confusion all mixed up together.   
  
"Dib! I got mostly everyone to safety, but I have to tell you something about Gaz!" cried Dib's love.   
  
But before Tia had a chance to continue, Dib felt a sharp, hard pain hit him on the head and everything faded away into darkness.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...............  
  
Oh no what's going to happen now? Will Dib and his comrade's escape? Or will they face their miserable fates? Only the Almighty slayer knows, so I expect to see some reviews soon. But don't cry, chapter three is done and ready, so I will post it up later on tonight!  
  



	3. Home At Last?

Disclaimer: Gee I'm getting sick of this but here it goes, I do NOT own Invader Zim, got the message?  
  
Well here it is CHAPTER THREE!  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
Home at last?  
  
  
"My love your finally home, where you belong," said the small Irken, with big crimson eyes glistening in the bright morning sunlight that shone through the large window in the throne room, that over looked the empire.  
  
"Yes Zim, I'm home," said a figure stepping out from the shadows in the far corner of the throne room.  
  
As the figure stepped out her violet hair shone as the light hit it, it was now pulled back into a tight bun. A smile speared across her face, but her heavy pencilled eyes always staying the same.  
  
"Ah Gaz, my love, how wonderful it is to have you back," smiled Zim as he helped his wife to her throne, beside his, "what do you have to report dear?"  
  
"Dib has been sent to the palace prison here, I've got high security around him," started Gaz.  
  
"Yes, Yes, I know that," interrupted Zim, "What about the red head girl, what's going on with her?"   
  
"She is in the hospital here, she went into labour a couple of hours ago," explained Gaz, "I've got tight security around her too."  
  
"So is it true, is she the one? My foe's love, is it his baby?" asked Zim grinning evilly.  
  
Gaz nodded with the same evil grin on her face.  
  
"And the bomb expert?" asked Zim, raising his non-existent eyebrow.  
  
"Being sent to prison 101 and by the way the council is awaiting an execution date, dear," said Gaz, now lowering her voice so not to let Zim's bodyguards over hear her, "there's been a lot of talk about You, Zaz and I."  
  
"My love, don't worry your pretty little head about that," said Zim standing up from his throne and taking Gaz by the hand.  
  
"But what about the public? How are they going to react? Not only to me being Queen, but about Zaz being half Irken and half human," continued Gaz as she too stood up from her throne.   
  
"As I said before don't worry, if anyone fails to acknowledge you as their Queen or Zaz being next in line for the throne, then they will be executed," said Zim with an evil glint in his unhuman eyes, "Now lets go see Zaz, she has been waiting to see you."  
  
With that Zim and Gaz left the thrown room and headed to their daughter's quarters.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............  
  
Gee couldn't see that coming?  
  
Author's note: okay, okay, so this chapter was not very long, but "HAPPY DAYS!" Chapter four is finished. So when I get of my lazy bum and I am over the shock to be back at school, I promise I'll post it for you. I have a lot of important Slayer stuff to do too, so don't shoot me with your lasers yet, or else I'll never finish the story!   
  
P.S. REVIEW PLEASE!   



	4. Imprisoned

  
Disclaimer: "Hello Zim Fans, you have reached my answering machine, I'm not on FF net right now. After the beep you will hear my disclaimer..........BEEP!............ I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM! Thank for your short attention span, please remember this is a recording!"   
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
Imprisoned   
  
  
"He's waking up," said some unfamiliar distant voice.  
  
Dib could feel the warm morning sunlight shining through the bared window of the Irken palace prison. The cool morning breeze could be felt, flowing through out the prison cell. It was a very different atmosphere behind the empire's walls.  
  
Dib blinked a couple of times trying to focus his eyes. His glasses were now scratched and cracked, but that didn't stop Dib knowing where he was. He sat up straight, he had to see Tia some how, she was due any time now. But he feared for her safety, he had no idea what Zim would do to her or what Zim had done to her. Dib hoped Gaz was okay, he knew she was strong and she could rise above most things, well so he thought. Then a horrible thought pushed itself into his mind, what if they were dead? Dib quickly shook that horrible thought out of his mind he couldn't take that.  
  
Dib stood up and staggered over to a mouldy, old mirror that hung lop sided on the cold and damp stonewall opposite him. Every step was painful and every bone in his tired body hurt, but he forced himself over to the mirror. His reflection shone back at him, he looked a wreck. His spiky jet-black hair was now all over the place reminding him of a cactus, his main spike hung lifelessly between his eyes. The black trench coat that he wore was now nothing more than rags. His boots were scuffed and he had severe cuts and bruises he couldn't remember how he got. The last thing he could remember was his wife trying to tell him something about someone, when they had been caught by one of Zim's captains out in the desert. Dib knew he was in deep trouble and he didn't know how he was going to get everyone out of it.   
  
How could of I have been so stupid, I should have known that it was a trap and now everyone I'd ever cared about and everything I've worked for is going down the drain and it's all because of me.  
Dib clenched his hand and hit his fist against the stonewall as hard as he could, over and over continuously, punishing himself.   
  
"Well, well, well, the famous leader of the H. U. R. has finally been caught," came a voice from behind Dib, "I'd never believed it, if not for seeing it with my own eyes."  
  
It was one of Dib's cellmates; he was tall and very muscly, with tattoos plastered all over his arms. He had small shifty eyes and he looked like a guy you wouldn't want to come across in a dark alley.  
  
Over the other side of the cell was an old man, very pale and skinny, it looked like he hadn't eaten in months. The old man had no hair upon his head, but what he lacked for in hair on his head, he made up for with hair all over the rest of his body.  
  
Dib paid no attention to his two cellmates bickering and the cries of other prisoners in the prison level, he was more worried about his comrades and the two Irken soldiers approaching his cell!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED................  
  
Well, Dib is now in BIG trouble! *Starts to play the song trouble by shampoo on her C.D. player*. Okay don't stress Chapter five is already half done! Now Review this Chapter and in return I'll finish Chapter Five and post it up for you!  
  



	5. The Captain

Disclaimer: no, no, no, Harry, I said I wanted a brain freezy, not an ice cube! Where did you buy your brains? FROM GIR?   
Oh you're here! Well I don't own Invader Zim, HAPPY?   
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
  
The Captain  
  
  
  
"Oh highest Zim," said the Irken captain, his great big purple eyes shifted nervously with just a hint of fear in them, "Please forgive me."  
  
The captain bowed before Zim and Gaz, making sure not to use eye contact, he knew he was not worthy enough, plus if he did he would be beaten.  
  
"Rise," sighed Zim, his antennas twitching irritability.   
  
The captain rose silently, but kept an eye on the young female Irken/Human child, playing with a small insane robot otherwise known as Gir.  
  
Oh how the captain hated humans and having to bow down to one made him mad. Not only that, having one of his own kind breeding with such a filthy creature made him sick. He hated the fact that, that half Irken and half Human creature would someday be ruling the empire.  
  
"Sir," started the captain, still keeping and eye on the child, "The one known as Dib has been sent here, as you ordered."  
  
The captain hadn't noticed that he was now obviously staring at the child with a face filled with disgust.  
  
"Is there something wrong captain?" Zim asked with a frown, turning to his daughter, oblivious of all the attention she was getting.  
  
"What? Uh...um...no sir," the captain blinked realizing what he was doing, "everything's fine my leader."   
  
"Are you sure captain?" Zim asked, knowing very well what the captain was thinking, "Is there something you would like to talk about? Maybe there's something bothering you? Or maybe... There's something you would like to discuss about my daughter?"  
  
"NO! WHAT DID I JUST SAY! NO!" snapped the captain, this subject had been dwelling within the captain for a long time and now it was surfacing and let me tell you this wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
The captain's antennas were now standing on end and his green skin, turned a brilliant shade of purple.  
  
Zim stood up from his throne, also turning the same shade of purple. Zim hadn't been talked to like that since he last saw Dib. He wasn't use to Irkens or Humans talking back to him.  
  
"What did you just say?" Zim's voice got lower and icy cold.  
  
"If the almightiest Tallests were here, they wouldn't of let some Irken as short as you rule the new empire. You are so short, so in superior!" blurted out the captain with out thinking.  
  
It was true Zim, hadn't grown much more than an inch, he still wore the same outfits that fitted him when he first arrived on the planet. Zim was barely taller than Gaz's waist. And yes if Zim were back on his home planet Irk, he wouldn't have got so much as a rank of janitor now. But this was not Irk, this was Earth and Earth was under his control, maybe height determined strength back home, but Zim wiped out that theory long ago.  
  
The captain staggered back, in realization of what he just said and whom he said it to!  
  
"Guards!" yelled Zim furiously.  
  
A small troop came running into the large throne room responding to their leaders cries.  
  
"Guards seize him," ordered Zim, pointing a long thin bony, black-gloved finger to the captain.  
  
Looking a bit confused the guards did as they were told for fear of being punished.  
  
The guards took a bone-crushing grip on the captain's shoulder, which made him wince in pain. They were about to drag the captain to his miserable fate, when Zim stopped them.  
  
Zim smiled evilly, he always took great pleasure in tormenting someone, "you should have remembered your place captain and next time I suggest you keep in mind that you are not on Irk. Oh that's right there won't be a next time, too bad captain. Ha ha haaa!"  
  
The captain knew that he had done his dog's dinner, (Though I don't think he had a dog!) so what the heck, he was going to be executed anyway.   
  
"ZIM!" yelled the young and foolish Irken captain as he was dragged towards the double doors of the throne room, "You're a disgrace to your race, marrying that filthy human and of all things one that is related to the leader of the H. U. R."  
  
Gaz now stood from her throne, giving the captain a death glare.  
  
"Silence!" ordered Zim angrily.  
  
"NO I WON"T!" continued the captain, "And as for your so called daughter, every time I look at it, it makes me sick!"  
  
The guards had now loosened their once tight grip on the captain's shoulders, enabling the captain to break free. The guards were so shocked that they just stood there not realizing that the captain was making his way ever so closer to their leader and that every step the captain took was a step closer to the death of their leader.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! Speak of my family like that!" Zim shouted with rage, "You shall pay for what you said to me, miserable scum bucket."  
  
The guards still a little shocked, came back into focus on just what was happening and they seized the captain again, with now even a tighter grip than before making the captain fall to his knees from the pain. The guards stripped the captain of his weapons and handed them to Zim.  
  
"If the Tallests were here..." the captain started, but was cut short.  
  
"But their not captain, their not!" smiled Zim, looming over the captain with a certain death glint in his eyes, "Take him to the torture chamber."  
  
The Tallests were the leaders of the Irken race, because as you know the Irken race is determined by height, these two Irkens were the tallest out the whole race and because they were exactly the same height they ruled the race together, with not too much quarrelling.   
  
  
They sent Zim to Earth mainly to get rid of him, in hope he would die or get lost and never be found. Zim had invited himself for a mission in Impending Doom 2; you see Zim had destroyed his own planet in Impending Doom 1, which Zim was banished to Food Courtia. Because of the destruction that Zim made, he forced the Tallests to abandon the first project and start another; Impending Doom 2 their second attempted at taking over the galaxy. Making Zim think he was on a secret mission and sending him to a planet that no one cared about, far away from Irk, thinking he would die. Of course they didn't count on Zim taking over the planet. The Tallests decided to let Zim keep the little puny planet that was no threat at all and they sent the shortest Irkens they could find (which consisted of a mire 5000 short Irkens) and claimed that it was the armada that Zim had been waiting for and Zim being as brainwashed as he was by the Tallests, believed them and did not question them. At least that would keep Zim out of their antennas for a while, well so they thought...  
  
  
  
The Captain got himself into mess in this chapter. I think that's the last we will see of him! Or maybe not? What will happen next? Okay Review time.  
  



	6. Interesting Findings

Disclaimer: "Hello I'm Meg! The Slayer's personal sir robot and my master gave me a special job! She going to let me disclaim this Chapter thingy, so here it goes, YAY! The Slayer doesn't own Invader Zim! YAY! I'm a GOOD! Robot! I'm going to roll around on the floor now, k?"   
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
  
Interesting findings  
  
  
Somewhere in the galaxy, far away from Earth.  
  
  
"Aahhhhh Red, what else is on our agenda today?" asked a very tall Irken with big purple eyes, looking at an equally tall Irken with big red eyes.  
  
"Well Purple, we could scan the entire universe for any threat to the Irken race," suggested Red, taking a sip of a custom made Irken drink, known to you and I as a brain freezy, "We don't want any other filthy races destroying our planets, before we do."  
  
"Okay lets scan for any threats then, like any races could come even close to so much as a threat to us," laughs Purple.  
  
Red nodded with a cheesy grin on his face. The two Irkens best known as the Tallests made their way up and down long twisted purple corridors of the Irken mother ship. They entered the empty control room, it was very late and most of their pilots and followers were out on their rest break. Red tapped in the scan into the control panel.  
FIZZZ the giant monitor bounced to life, on the screen the word "SEARCHING" appeared.  
  
The two Tallests sat on their double captain seat; snickering and laughing about any race of any sort could be a threat to the great Irken species. When a beeping sound filled the room and the words forming "ONE MATCH FOUND" form upon the screen.  
  
"WHAT?!" Red shot up out of his seat, his long antennas twitching furiously and his green skin turned that deep shade of purple.  
  
"Now Red calm down, lets see what's the threat and who first, then we obliterate them!" Purple said cool and calm, he too standing up from this seat, "Computer locate the threat and give us as much information as you can scan."  
  
Another beeping sound filled the air and the words spelling "SEARCHING" formed upon the monitor once again.  
  
Static started to fill the monitor but it came clear and showed image of a tan and blue planet, it looked as if it was uncared and mistreated. Then at the bottom of the screen a word spelling "EARTH" formed.  
  
"Earth?" said Red thoughtfully, "Now why is that familiar?"  
  
"BEEP" went the computer again; it now gave a short profile on the planet.  
  
EARTH: The one planet with life forms on it, in its solar system.  
  
The main inhabitants that lived on the planet were "EARTHONIODS" or best known as "HUMANS"  
  
It came to its destruction about 5 years ago, when an Irken Invader known as "ZIM" took control.   
  
Zim was given the planet roughly 4 years ago, by the orders of the Irken leaders. The planet is now an independent and is growing fast.  
  
The main life forms now are Humans and Irkens.  
  
Technology is mostly Irken and human. Cannot find anything else on this subject.  
  
Defence systems are extremely strong; attack is not quite as strong but format bile.  
  
Most of the planet is desert wasteland, but empires are dotted all across the planet.  
  
HISTROY CONTACTS: Last contacted about 4 years ago.  
First contacted 21 years ago, by Tallest Blue for an inter species breeding program.  
  
"ZIM!" both Red and Purple said together.  
  
"Well we know Zim would never attack us, we've brain washed him to the max. So as long as Zim doesn't know he is a threat to us, he shouldn't get any ideas and we won't have to worry," Purple said seriously looking at his co-ruler.  
  
"Yes, I find that interspecies breeding program interesting, I didn't know the former Tallest was running one of those," Said Red studying the information on the huge monitor.  
  
"Yes that is interesting," agreed Purple, he too studying the information, "Computer display as much information as you have on Blue's interspecies breeding program."  
  
The computer now showed in big red letters the words "TOP SECERT!"   
  
Then it in blues letters formed the heading of the program, "TALLEST BLUE'S INTERSPECIES BREEDING PROGRAM."  
  
Then all the information recorded was displayed upon the black screen in white letters.  
  
  
BREEDING PROGRAM: This program was started in Tallest's last reining year leading the Irken race. Program was never completed.  
  
The only race to be experimental breeding subjects with the Irken was the HUMANOIDS.  
  
Because the program didn't get on the way soon enough there was only one half-breed to be born. It is still alive today and it is in its early 20's and the sex is confirmed to be male. There's been no contacted with the half-breed, it was last located on the planet earth. It's been said that half-breeds are very possessive and will protect its home planet at all costs, meaning that it would even destroy it's planet in order to protect it.  
  
The female Irken that freely participated in the breeding program was Blue herself.  
  
BLUE'S COMENTS: I hoped to make our species grow faster and by breeding with other origins, I hoped to have an Invader born on every planet. By having an Invader born on the planet, it's going to Invade. This would enable the Invader to have an extensive knowledge of the planet and would invade it even quicker than a recruit Invader would be able. But there is a flaw in this plan, the half-breed seems to be possessive of its planet and instead of invading the planet, it protects it. I've disguised it with a solid hollow-gram, so it's Irken features are covered, so it's able to lead a normal life in among the humans and as long as another Invader doesn't appear on its planet, things will be fine. Irk knows what would happen if that were the case. I was unable to dispose of the half-breed on my own beliefs. I know I am considered weak, but maybe the half-breed can be programmed when it's older, so it's Irken half will over ride his human half. I hope this program would be able to be put to good use in the future.   
  
There is no more recorded information.  
  
  
"Well who would of thought," Said Purple breaking the eerie silences.  
  
"Yes, you know that would mean that the half-breed could be next inline to rule Irk, if tall enough and since it has a royal background it's almost certain," said Red shifting nervously at the thought of losing his rank to a half-breed.  
  
"HHHmmm," sighed Purple, "I know lets delete the information and no one will ever know of the half-breed, no threat to our ranks, if there is no knowledge of the half-breed heir."  
  
"Good idea Purple!" Red happily agreeing with Purple and breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"Now why don't you go get yourself and I a brain freezy and I'll finish up here, Red," suggested Purple.  
  
"Okay see you down on quadrant 4 then," said Red happy and relieved that there was no more serious threat as he walked out of the control room.  
  
Once Red was gone, Purple turned to the giant Irken computer.  
  
"Computer I want that information copied on a mini disc, before you delete the information," ordered Purple.  
  
The Computer beeped and at the control panel a tiny disc popped out. Purple slipped the disc into his Purple armour and watched as the monitor went blank and the computer shut itself down, before making his way down to quadrant 4, where he found Red waiting for him.  
  
"Think we should tell Zim about the half-breed?" asked Red as his co-ruler sat down on the comfy and luxurious armchair beside him.  
  
Both look at each other for just a moment "Nah."  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: "G'day everyone! Did you like this chapter? Please tell me, or I'll be forced to rain doom down on your doomed heads!"   
  
"OOO, someone needs a hug from her sir robot!"  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"   
  
  



	7. Betrayal

Disclaimer: Hello, I don't own Invader Zim. So sew ME! (Actually, I never said that! It was your imaginations! Okay?)   
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
  
Betrayal  
  
  
"Bring him to me," ordered Zim in a gravely voice, his throat was still a little sore from his encounter with his ex-captain.  
  
Two Irken soldiers dragged a squirming and struggling Dib into the throne room, in a very tight grip.   
They threw Dib to his hands and knees, sprawling him across the white marble floor in front of the snickering Zim. The throne room was packed with Irken, Humans and Aliens Dib had never seen before, they must be the empire council he thought, not really paying much attention to their whispers and laughter.  
  
  
"Well, well, we finally meet again Dib," smiled Zim in satisfaction.  
  
Dib staggered back to his feet, but was forced back to his knees by the soldiers, that now tied Dib's wrists together behind his back cutting off the circulation to his hands.  
  
"Get off me you alien scum," Dib insulted the soldiers nastily and spat at them.  
  
"Now there's no need for that," said Zim standing up from his throne, the throne room now fell silent, "and Anyway, I've got some people for you to meet."  
  
"LIKE I CARE!" snapped Dib.  
  
With that the soldier to the right of Dib, gave him a harsh kick in the stomach, forcing Dib to double over in pain.  
  
Zim chuckled to himself.   
  
"Oh Dib, I think this will matter to you more than you think," a smirk crossed over Zim's face as he said this, " Now meet my wife and my daughter you miserable stink beast."  
  
"Hello dear, foolish brother of mine," smiled Gaz stepping out from behind the thrones with young Zaz gently supported in her embrace.  
  
"G, G, G, G, AZ?" stuttered Dib, speechlessly, "But why? How? When?  
  
"Well you know those 10 months I was caught by you know who," started Gaz.   
  
"NNOO he broke you! Didn't he?" Dib butted in scrambling to his feet.   
  
But as soon as he did, he got another boot in the side this time, sending him crashing back down to the floor. Though the pain hurt like hell and would make any man cry, it wasn't the physical pain that made Dib want to cry it was the pain of his sister betraying him. He felt so hurt, so hopeless, it felt like the whole universe was against him, like that the last remaining flame of hope had just been extinguished from existence. I've got to be strong, Dib thought to himself, can't let them see me cry, can't show any emotion. But it is so hard.  
  
"Oh Dib, He didn't break me at all, my pitiful brother," Continued Gaz, giving a quick loving glance over to her husband, " I went with him of my own free will."  
  
"What? WHY?" snapped Dib furious and confused.  
  
This time the soldier to the left of Dib produced a pocket knife from his uniform and slashed it at Dib, it barely missed Dib's left eye and split his pale skin just above his eyebrow. Blood now dribbled out of the deep cut and ran down the side of his face, Dib couldn't help but whimper.   
  
Gaz showed no emotion at the sight, but instead continued on with her story, "You see, Zim and I were together, before the war began. We knew when he took control of the planet, you would resist at all costs. So the best way to see to your downfall was if someone that you would trust with all your heart was to work from the inside and who better than your own sister. It would of taken too much time and money to send in a stranger, I know it takes a long time to earn your trust and even then it wasn't for sure that it would work."  
  
"And the child?" asked Dib in a small voice, he was still a little shocked at his situation.  
  
The small Irken/Human known as Zaz, had pale green skin lighter than her father's, she had two small antennas poking out from her violet human hair, that sprouted from her head and hung shoulder length. Zaz had large crimson eyes like her father and had a small nose just like her mothers. She had no visible ears.   
She wore a royal Irken suit, which was basically a stripped dress with the Irken symbol neatly sewn upon it.  
She looked no older than 3 and she hadn't learnt to speak yet; all she made were high pitched licking noises.  
  
"Oh little Zaz, well you know those ten months, I was supposed to be in the prisoner of war camp. Well let's just say Zim and I had a date.  
I deliberately let myself get caught, so I could report in, on my progress and after a few months Zaz popped out. Unfortunately we got wind that you were coming to rescue me and I was forced to leave Zim and Zaz behind and wait for you to come for me. So I could continue my mission, to see to your down fall," said Gaz, a now motherly smile spread across her face as she gazed down to Zaz who was innocently sleeping in her warm and secure hold.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Dib broke it, "How could you Gaz, I trusted you and I loved you!"  
  
"Oh it was quite easy Dib," laughed Gaz.  
  
"Well if your quite finished," Zim finally spoke again, he had triumphant look plastered on his face, "Bring the rest of the prisoners in."  
  
The wooden double doors once again flew open with more soldiers dragging in two other familiar and close people to Dib. One was a man around the same age as Dib; he had mousy blonde hair that was scruffy looking and wore tattered black pants and a raggy looking over coat. He too looking badly beaten as Dib looked. The other was the red head woman; she looked around the age of 19. She wore purple flared pants and a tan tench coat, simular to Dib's. She didn't look as badly beaten. But something caught Dib's eyes, a baby rapped up tightly in a small blue blanket.  
  
"TIA! GIG!" cried Dib.  
  
And with all his might, Dib broke away from the soldiers grasp and made a dash for Tia and Gig. But he didn't get far, when he felt a sharp, hot pain pierce the back of his right leg, it felt like hundreds of knives stabbing continuously and as fast as the laser hit him, he fell to the icy cold marble floor in sheer pain.  
  
"DDDDDIIIIBBBBB!" cried Tia, trying to pull away from the soldier's grip frantically.  
  
"NO, YOU BASTARDS!" cursed Gig, he too trying to break free.  
  
Zim nodded to the soldier that had a hold of Tia, and the soldier released Tia. She rushed over to Dib's side, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I'm fine Tia," coughed Dib in shock, "Now whose this?"  
Dib gestured to the tiny baby that silently slept in its mother's arms, undisturbed by the racket that was going on around it.  
  
"Dib this is your son Tib," whispered Tia softly, pulling back the blue baby blanket, revealing the baby's face.  
  
He had a small amount of spiky ginger hair on his head; he had pale skin like Dib and eyes like Tia.   
  
All of a sudden the little flame of hope sparked and Dib felt a sensation of total bliss engulf him just for a moment, Tib and Tia gave him a reason to fight back, to keep on living.   
  
"The name means hope and strength," whispered Tia, as she helped her husband to sit up.  
  
"Dib!" snarled Zim eager to get his attention, "I've got a proposition for you. With your superior knowledge of science and the land outside the empire, I am offering you a chance of a life time, come and work for me and I'll spare your miserable life."  
  
Dib was shocked at the offer, after all the time he and Zim had fought and all the attacks Dib had made on the empire would all go to waste and he would serve Zim. NO! No way, no how, even if it did mean giving up his own life. His death would only bring the Human race together and maybe the H. U. R would benefit from his death, at least Zim wouldn't consider them a threat and they could have a chance to regroup, become stronger and maybe even bring the empire to it's knees. It was a nice thought, but Dib needed to get back to reality.   
  
"NO! I'll never serve you!" sneered Dib, forcing himself back to his feet with the help of one of Tia's arms that was free.  
  
Dib felt a little dizzy now, most likely because of the blood loss. He felt the energy draining away and he was now feeling dreadfully tired.  
  
Zim was not all too surprised with the answer he got and with that he walked to the front of the platform and cleared his throat.  
  
  
"I have decided to set the date of the execution to one month from now, just until the arena is built. I will spare your child's life Dib, but as for you two," announced Zim narrowing his eyes towards Tia, then Gig, "You shall also suffer your leaders fate. Now get them out of my sight and make sure that the leader is put into solitary confinement."  
  
Cheers filled the room as Dib and his comrades were dragged away. Dib scanned the room for the last time; he saw all the council's faces filled with hatred, evil smiles, then Dib's eyes fell upon his sister. To his surprise she did not have a smile upon her face but an unreadable expression was formed on her face. Could it be that she was having second thoughts? But before Dib could study her face any more, he was jerked out of sight and towards his new cell underneath Zim's palace.   
  
The arena that Zim spoke of was still under construction off to the right of the palace. It resembled something like the Colosseum that use to stand in Rome, Italy. Only, the arena was raised high above the ground, up past the pollution for maximum light. It was made out of an Irken type of metal it was very strong and hardy. On ground level you would enter a common room where a huge elevator would take you high above the world to the seating area for the public and in the private elevator, made for Zim and his family it took you to Zim's private viewing room, which also had white marble flooring. Zim had taken a liking to the rock that humans called marble, he had never seen such a beautiful rock back on Irk. On the far end of the arena was a huge monitor that would bring all the action up for those sitting at the back. The arena's sole purpose was where all prisoners would be taken for their public execution. They would be hunted down in the arena like animals, by big, fully equipped robots that were programmed to track a certain species. All for the pleasure of Zim. Dib was going to be the first to be tracked down and killed by the robots, or would he?  
  
  
Will Dib die? I know!!!! *sticks out her tongue at everybody*  
I know!! And the only way you will find out is if you stay tuned in and review my story!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Last Goodbyes

Disclaimer: Guess what I have never ever ever ever owned Invader Zim in my short miserable life!!! So get over it or go to a loony bin, k?  
  
Author's note: Gee I guess you've been wondering what story I'm planning on writing next, well I have already started or should I say we've already started.  
Me and my best friend Meg or on here GirChic have started a story together. We named it RUBBER PIGGIES AND MADNESS. And the first chapter or so will be posted very soon. The story will be under GirChic's name because she hasn't written one story yet. So if you like my stories then be sure to look out for this one, cause it has double the authors, so double the weirdness!!! YAY!  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Last goodbyes  
  
It was the day before Dib and his comrade's execution and the sound of footsteps could be heard echoing. Making their way down the to the solitary confinement level. The young woman stood at the last door that lead deep under ground to where Dib was imprisoned. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the old wooden door that looked somewhat familiar. Yes it was familiar it was a door from her old school she use to attend, it was non-existent now, but she still had memories of it. As she pushed open the door the stench of decay hit her, forcing her to back away while the fumes died down, enough so she was able to enter with out puking. She took out a white hanky and covered her nose and pressed on down the cold, damp stairs that twisted wildly down into the darkness. There was minimum light; only a few fluorescent lights were lit. You mostly had to feel your way down; you could hardly see three feet in front of you. So the woman had to rely on her other senses to guide her safely down the steep stone steps. The temperature fell sharply as she got to level ground. The air was now colder than ever and the smell was choking her, slight chills made the fine violet hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Guilt suddenly rushed over her and made her feel numb all over, but she shook it off and continued on. She could hear the faint dripping of water, but it was drowned out by her own heartbeats that were getting louder as she finally appeared at Dib's cell. Gaz gripped the key, producing the large silver object from the depths of her pocket. When something in the darkness disturbed a rat, making it scamper away.  
  
"What are you doing here?" a low voice asked through the thickness of the darkness.  
  
Gaz froze, knowing exactly who it was. She turned around to come face to face with her husband's dark expression.  
  
What was he doing here? Did he know that I was planning to come down here? Gaz thought silently.  
  
"I've come to taunt him, one last time," a smile now speared across her face, taking the place of once a so serious look.  
  
"I'll be waiting," replied Zim, disappearing in the musty darkness.  
  
"Clunk" went the old rusty lock as Gaz slowly twisted the key. She had to use all her strength to push the huge iron door that imprisoned her sibling. Again another disgusting stench, that was so horrible that it was indescribable, filled her nostrils.  
  
Taking no notice of the smell Gaz squinted into the darkness, forcing her eyes to adjust. She could just make out a broken figure of her brother, huddled up in one corner. Dib looked as if he had lost a lot of weight, which in fact he had. Dib was given the horrible prison food slop, just enough to keep him alive for the long October month. Which suited Dib just fine in his mind, but not in health though.  
  
Dib's flame of hope was barley still alight, the only thing that was keeping it alive was the one blissful moment in the throne room with Tia and Tib. He needed to see them just one last time.  
  
Only when Gaz ventured towards him did Dib even notice her, he had been so caught up in his thoughts that he was oblivious to her arrival.  
  
"Dib?" whispered Gaz, to see he was still alive. He hadn't even stirred when she had entered. Deep down inside her she hoped that he was still alive.  
  
Dib clambered up to his feet painfully. His body langue was very violent towards Gaz. He had time to go over the events in the throne room. At first he was depressed and hurt, but now his sadness had transformed into anger.  
  
"What do YOU want?" asked Dib in the best angry voice he could make, but his voice was husky, he hadn't used his voice in weeks and now sounded of that of an un-tuned piano.  
  
Gaz advanced forward and Dib could just make out something that resembled a smiled growing like a weed across Gaz's pale face.  
  
"Dib, Dib, Dib, why do you still insist on fighting Zim?" Gaz said, looking blindly into Dib's beaten face.  
  
"Because what he's doing is not right Gaz," answered Dib, fully knowing how stupid that sounded.  
  
"You should have took Zim's offer, you know," continued Gaz, studying her brother as best as she could.  
  
Another Guilt feeling rushed over her, as she examined her brother, but shook it off as quickly as she did that day in the throne room, when Dib was being dragged out.  
  
Gaz sighed, shaking her head with pity.  
  
"Gaz, there's one thing I have to know, why?" asked Dib, now becoming unable to stand up due to his injured leg, that hadn't healed properly from the throne room incident.  
  
"Why? Because there was no hope for the human race in the first place, besides everyone has their place, everything is in order," answered Gaz, sounding even more brain washed than before.  
  
"ORDER! You think this is ORDER!," snapped Dib angrily, "hello Gaz, looked outside lately?"  
  
Gaz's face suddenly twisted into one of a mad dog's, as anger started to bubble up inside her.  
  
"You think of all humanity being enslaved, by a BARSTURD of an ALIEN! Is ORDER?!" continued Dib, unaware of his sister's expression.  
  
Gaz's face stared to get incredibly hot and rage was building up inside her, like she was balloon ready to pop.  
  
"GAZ YOUR PATHETIC!" finished Dib.  
  
That did it, Gaz balled up her fists and with all her might; she forced her fist violently into Dib's stomach.  
  
Dib fell to a crouching position as he gasped for air and through the throbs of pain; Dib gave Gaz the most pathetic look.  
  
But Gaz felt no sympathy for him and gave Dib one last boot in his side and a cracking sound filled the chamber and the cries of Dib's pain echoed through out the level. She had kicked him so hard that she had managed to break couple of Dib's ribs.  
  
Calmly Gaz bent down and harshly gripped Dib's chin, forcing him to face her.   
  
Dib could feel her icy breath sending chills down his spine, but he didn't really notice them through his aching body.  
  
"If I'm so PATHETIC, then why are you the one being executed?" and with that Gaz released her grip and stormed out of the chamber, leaving a broken Dib physically and mentally behind her.  
  
"Good bye Dib," whispered Zim smugly, before closing the iron exit and following Gaz back up to the throne room.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.............  
  
  
It's getting close to the end of the story, maybe a couple of chapter are left. :( But don't be sad cause as you know there's another one on the way by Girchic and I and I've got one I started before I did this story, so I'll finish that one and post it for you! :) Did you like the chapter? Please tell me. I need to know.  
  
GirChic: "I did master!"  
  
The Slayer: "Oh no, it's GirChic!!! Please no more hugs!"  
  
GirChic: "OOOOo, someone needs a BIG hug!!"  
  
The Slayer: "AAAAHHHHH" *Runs away and hides*  
  
GirChic: *Stands around looking for The Slayer* "Ah there you are!!"  
  
The Slayer: "NNNNNNOOOOOOO! Not again!!!"   



	9. The Execution

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you Harry, I don't own Invader Zim; now go get me a brain freezy!!   
  
  
  
CHAPTER NINE   
  
  
The Execution   
  
  
It was 31th of October and the execution day. It seemed that the whole empire had turned up to witness the great H. U. R. leader's death.   
  
The arena fell silent as Zim approached the podium, clearing this throat.   
  
"Irkens and loyal human slaves alike, we are here today to witness the down fall of my greatest foe and the great leader of the organization known as the H. U. R. and also the down fall of the leader's wife and most trusted friend too," announced Zim proudly.   
  
A roar of cheers filled the arena and just out of sight in a waiting chamber, Dib shook his head sadly and turned back to Tia, Gig and little Tib. Dib threw the new captain a death glare, only to get an evil smile back.   
  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!! I'M NOT FINISHED YET!!" shouted Zim.   
  
Once again the crowd went hushed and Zim started to speak a second time.   
  
"I would like to give a special thanks to the great scientists who made the hunting robot of my dreams a reality. Okay bring in the leader!!" ordered Zim a smile crept across his green smug face.   
  
The new captain and one of his best men violently, dragged Dib to the centre of the arena. Dib did his best to break free, but no matter how hard he struggled he could not release himself from the soldiers vice like grip.   
Dib now was alone, barely standing; he stood silent and defeated for the last time in his life.   
  
"Any last words human scum?" laughed Zim heavily.   
  
Back in the waiting chamber Tia was crying hysterically, Gig did his best to comfort Tia. She couldn't bare to see Dib die like this.   
  
Dib remained silent and shot Zim what was most likely to be his last death glare.   
  
"No? Then LET THE HUNT BEGIN!!" announced Zim waving his scrawny arms above this head.   
  
Zim contently saunter back to his private viewing room, to sit with his loyal wife and daughter, who had been watching intently to the actions that had taken place outside the viewing room.   
  
Zaz's antennas twitched and she gave a couple of clicks, as if she understood exactly what was going to happen and the seriousness of Dib's situation, but that was impossible a child as young as Zaz couldn't really understand what was happening, could she?   
  
In the arena the spectators were once again cheering and laughing as the huge robot like wolf entered the hunting arena.   
  
Dib's face went paler than usual and his chestnut eyes widened at the sight of the robot. Dib knew he was being executed but he never expected to be executed like this.   
  
The robot glistened in the sunlight, as the magnificent mechanical structure started to scan for life forms. It's dangerously sharp knife like claws shifted feeling the gravel beneath its weight. Then with a grace never seen, it leapt towards Dib.   
  
Dib had gone a ghostly white and without a thought, Dib bolted in a random direction as fast as his beaten body was capable. Peering over this shoulder Dib viewed the predator hot on his trail.   
  
Dib's stomach started to twist into tight knots from his fear and it wasn't helping him get away any faster. Clutching his aching side that was slowing him down quite a bit, Dib forced himself on. He could only hear the faint cheers of the spectators, his head was throbbing and his brain was now only capable of sending simple messages 'RUN, RUN,' his brain told him, 'RUN AND DON'T STOP!!' Pushing his body to its limits, Dib pressed on. Too tired to run, but to scared to stop.   
When his injured leg that had been threatening to give away from under him, failed him and he came crashing down to the graverly ground. The mechanical thumps came to a stop. 'This is it' thought Dib desperately looking for cover of any sort. The robot advanced forward, Dib knew it was hopeless. 'Are you a man?' came a voice from inside his head, 'Are you going to die lying down?' 'No I'm not,' thought Dib answering the voice. He heaved himself up to his feet and turned to face the robot, which now was closer than ever. The Irken robot hunter wolf proceeded to scan its victim, Dib squeezed his eyes shut tensely. He was going to die standing and he vowed to haunt Zim in the after life. Dib braced himself for hopefully a quick death...   
Was he dead? He didn't feel anything, no impact of a laser or anything. Dib unfastened his tightly closed eyes and forced himself to look around, his mouth dropped open in astonishment that the fact the robot didn't despose of him, but continued to search for its prey.   
  
"WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" shouted Zim with rage to the robots creator.   
  
"Almighty Zim, I think you should take a look at this, sir," shuttered the scientist, tapping around on the scanning control panel to double check if the scans results were indeed correct.   
  
Zim furiously bounded up from his throne and marched over to where the scientist stood and gawked.   
  
"What i......," Zim started, but then he too stared at the silver scanning panel, in shock.   
  
Gaz now curious about what all the tranquillity was about, toddled over to take a peek too.   
  
"What is it Zimmy darling?" asked Gaz.   
  
Then she too spied the monitor and her face went as white as the scientist's lab coat as she gapped at the scanning results.   
  
"Dib is half Irken..." choked Zim in shock.   
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I'm so sad this is the second last chapter!!! *Bursts into a crying fit!!* My masterpiece is almost done!!!!!!!! Review please!! That will cheer me up!!!


	10. The Great Escape and A New Look For Dib!

Disclaimer: I'm going to be normal today: I don't own Invader Zim!! (Scary I said it normally!!)   
  
Author's note: This is the final chapter please take the time and review this masterpiece of mine. Please keep this in mind that this is my first story, k?   
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TEN   
  
  
  
The Great Escape   
  
(And a new   
Look for Dib!)   
  
  
"This can not be!!" said Zim frustrated, "Gaz is not half Irken, how can Dib be?"   
  
"Now calm down Zimmy dearest, there might be a bug in the scanner," Gaz said in a quivering voice.   
  
"Er... Almighty Gaz, I've already tested it out and there's nothing wrong with it, everything is fully operational," said the cowering scientist.   
  
"Okay...... Then what are we going to do?" inquired Gaz nervously.   
  
"We EXECUTE him anyway, that's what!" Zim smirked arming himself with a proton blaster and slipping something else into his back pocket.   
  
The whispers of the spectators echoed within the stadium. Zim appeared on the hunt level area and strolled towards the collapsed and exhausted Dib that lay motionless on the graverly flooring.   
  
"It seems that we have a slight problem, since my hunter robot can only track and destroy full breed humans," said Zim infuriated.   
  
The motionless body stirred at this comment.   
  
"What are you getting at Zim?" breathed Dib, looking up at his rival with pure hatred.   
  
"AAAaahhh, I see you have not been informed," beamed Zim obnoxiously.   
  
Zim produce the object that he had placed in his pocket earlier on and aimed it at Dib's chest. Dibs eyes widened and he instinctively attempted to scamper out of the remote like objects range, but being as badly injured as he was, he was unable to move as agile as he once could. Something jolted through Dib's sluggish body, forcing him to black out for a few minutes.   
  
When Dib regained consciousness, he gradually opened his sore eyes, disappointed to find himself still in the arena. What made Dib even more disheartened was Zim's eerie shadow looming over him. Dib seemed to block out the gasps of the onlookers, he concentrated on focusing his weary eyes on Zim's expression that was a mix between a grin and disgusted frown.   
  
"What are you so happy about Zim?" snarled Dib, "Going to kill me now?"   
  
Zim's facial expression did not change, all Zim did is hand Dib a pocket mirror, that belonged to Gaz.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHhhhh," one mournful cry was let out, for all to hear.   
  
Dib's reflection wasn't what he expected (Nothing like he expected). Dib now had pale green skin, even a weaker pale green than Zaz. He had two long black antennas jutting out of the top of his head, through his thick spiky hair, which was thankfully still there. But what horrified Dib the most was the fact that his eyes were much larger and had no visible pupil. Dib would of found this interesting if not that he hated the Irkens.   
  
"W w what kind of cruel and unusual ALIEN scum trick is this?" Dib finally managed to cough out, narrowing his great big blue Irken eyes straight at Zim.   
  
"It's not a trick Dib," smiled Zim wickedly, "I have to admit I was flabbergasted, when I found this. It is a quirk of fate that you are what you hate the most, isn't this just irony. The solid hollow-gram did its job it covered you superbly."   
  
"I don't believe it," sighed Dib stunned.   
  
"Will you join me?" asked Zim.   
  
"NO!! NEVER!! This doesn't change a thing," hollered Dib outraged that Zim even thought for a second he would give in to him.   
  
Zim's grin soon transformed into a scowl. He reached for his proton blaster.   
  
"You shall die!!!!" screeched Zim fuming.   
  
"NNNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!" squealed a child's voice.   
  
"What on IRK are you doing Zaz?!" bellowed Zim angrily.   
  
Zaz had managed to escape from the viewing room and find a way into the hunting arena.   
  
To Zim's embarrassment and anger, his daughter positioned herself between Dib and the blaster.   
  
"Zaz was that your first word?" cried Gaz as she sprinted into the hunting arena, "Come here dear."   
Dib lay upon the graverly floor and observed in amazement of Zaz's actions. He knew Zaz was trying to give him enough time to make a break for the exit, but with his leg as bad as it was, he didn't think he could make it.   
But why was Zaz doing this? A thought crossed Dib's mind, he knew Zaz was half Irken too, did that make a difference? Dib was awoken out of his thoughts by the cries of the little half-breed, being forced back to the viewing room, followed by Gaz. But not before Dib's sister stopped and picked up something that her offspring had dropped.   
  
This was Dib's chance no one was paying any attention to him, it was now or never. He yanked himself to something that resembled a standing position and made a break for it.   
  
"GET HIM!!" Dib heard Zim order his soldiers; he had been noticed by Zim's keen eye.   
  
He had gotten roughly half way to salvation, when laser beams were being fired and the ground all around him was being blasted to pieces. That would be him if he were to make one false move. The aims were getting better; Dib could feel the beams heat as they came soaring past his face and blowing up the ground from underneath him, just about shaking him off balance. (But not quite enough to cause him to fall.)   
  
Dib was about three feet from safety. So thinking fast he leaped for the exit, landing safely onto all fours, away from the dangerous blasts of the weapons being fired from the arena.   
  
After catching his breath quickly, Dib headed for the waiting chambers. Where Tia, Gig and his son were held. He had to hurry; it wouldn't take long for Zim to realize where he was headed.   
Peering around the stone corner, Dib could see that the waiting chambers were unguarded and swiftly rushed down the dark stone tunnel. Snatching the keys off the hook on the wall, Dib staggered over to where Tia and Gig were to free them.   
  
"DIB!!" cried Tia overjoyed to see her beloved Dib? "Dib what happened to you?"   
  
Gig gapped at the new Dib in silence.   
  
"No time... to explain, we've got to get... out of here," puffed Dib exhaustedly, "We have to get to the elevators before Zim does."   
  
Dib took the shocked Tia and Gig by their arms and led them blindly through the long winding corridors of Zim's arena. They finally made it to the elevators, but Zim had bet them to it, blocking the only exit, or was it the only exit?   
  
"What are we going to do, they have blocked our escape?" whispered Tia fearfully, as the H. U. R. trio took cover out of sight.   
  
"Hey what about that?" Gig spoke in a hushed voice, gesturing over to the waste shoot that led down and out side to the dumpster.   
  
Dib's large eye's lit up at the sight of new hope over the other side of the corridor in plain sight. The shoot would be a tight squeeze but it was a way out.   
  
"Good idea," agreed Dib.   
  
Creeping slowly over to the waste shoot, the trio kept a sharp look out of troops, this place was crawling with them.   
Tia was the first to disappear into the musty darkness of the shoot, and then Gig, at last it was Dib's turn. When the faint calls of Zim's troops could be heard as Dib slipped away into the depths of the shoot, he had been spotted but not quick enough.   
  
Dib went sliding down further and further into the depths of the shoot, it reminded him of that tunnel that he had seen in a near death experience, he had in the time he had spent in solitary confinement. Dib relaxed just a bit as the light at the end of the tunnel grew closer and closer. He came tumbling out the exit of the shoot into the huge dumpster, filled with things you'd rather not know about.   
  
Gasping for fresh air or as fresh air as you could get now, Dib heaved himself out from the ghastly stench of the dumpster and joined his comrades. They had found a huge iron door in the alleyway that led outside to the desert, to safety, but it was locked tight.   
  
"This is not going to work," wailed Dib, "We will have to find another way out."   
  
"NOT SO FAST!!" came an only too familiar voice from behind the frantic prisoners.   
  
"Gaz!" scowled Dib, twirling around to face his sibling.   
  
"I'm sorry it had to be this way," said Gaz, lifting her proton blaster that she grasped tightly in her hands.   
  
  
"I am too," sighed Dib in defeat and closed his eyes and prepared to die, by his own sister's hands.   
  
The sound of the blaster could be heard echoing throughout the alleyway, sometime after the shot.   
  
"Gaz? Are you okay?" Zim cried, as he approached his loyal wife.   
  
As one single bead of water slid down her face she nodded and turned back to the exit that was now smoking from the proton blast, she could just make out three figures in the distance, disappearing over the horizon of the desert sand dune.   
  
"They got away," Gaz whispered softly.   
  
"I know. I was so close. No matter, there will be a next time," sighed Zim irritated.   
  
Out in the scorching afternoon sun of the desert waste- land, Dib, Tia, Gig and the newest member to the H. U. R. treaded tiresomely over the sand dunes towards the second H. U. R. base, over to the northwest of the Irken Empire. It wasn't too far now.   
  
After this horrible ordeal, Dib was no closer to freeing the human race, he was badly hurt and on top of all that he found out that he is half Irken. Dib wasn't sure of anything anymore, the only things he was sure of was the loyalty of his wife and comrades and the war that still goes on...   
  
THE END!   
  
  
OOOOOoo I smell a sequel!!! (not worry it's not for sometime!!)   
  
Author's note: This maybe the last chapter, but I have finished a short story about Ms Bitters called: The teacher from hell! And I only have to type up my story about Gir called: A day with Gir. But it doesn't stop there; I've got lots more ideas for fics. :)   
There is MORE to come............ YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!!!


	11. Hands

Disclaimer:  
  
The Slayer: I don't own Invader Zim nor do I own this song....  
  
GirChic: Aw...  
  
The Slayer: I know it's sad I don't own any of them...  
  
GirChic: No it's just that, I miss my cheese...  
  
The Slayer: 0.o  
  
A/N: I was listen to this song not long ago and it reminded my of a war or something and I thought it would make a good songfic for this story. The song is probably from Dib point of view, on the war between Zim and the empire and his underground resistant group (H.U.R)  
  
P.S. Yes I know this fic is simular to another, I have been told. I but I never knew until half way through it so leave me alone! And I'm sorry to the author who wrote the fic that this is simular to.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hands  
from Spirit  
Jewel  
  
If I could tell the world just one thing  
It would be that we're all okay  
And not to worry 'cause worry is wasteful  
And useless in times like these  
I won't be made useless  
I won't be idle with despair  
I will gather myself around my faith  
For light does the darkness most fear   
  
My hands are small, I know  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
And I am never broken   
  
Poverty stole your golden shoes  
But it didn't steal your laughter  
And heartache came to visit me  
But I knew it wasn't ever after   
We'll fight, not out of spite  
For someone must stand up for what's right  
'Cause where there's a man who has no voice  
There ours shall go singing   
  
My hands are small I know  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
And I am never broken   
  
In the end only kindness matters  
In the end only kindness matters   
I will get down on my knees, and I will pray  
I will get down on my knees, and I will pray  
I will get down on my knees, and I will pray   
  
My hands are small I know  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
And I am never broken  
  
My hands are small I know  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
But they're not yours, they are my own  
And I am never broken  
We are never broken   
  
We are God's eyes  
God's hands  
God's mind  
We are God's eyes  
God's hands  
God's heart  
We are God's eyes  
God's hands  
God's eyes  
We are God's hands  
We are God's hands  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
The Slayer: Okay, there done!!!  
  
GirChic: Why my CHEESE?! WHY?  
  
The Slayer: you and your cheese...  
  
GirChic: WHERE?! Where's my cheese?!  
  
The Slayer: You scare me sometimes...  
  
GirChic: Why CHEESE?! Why did ya have to go?!  
  
The Slayer: probably the same reason I'm leaving, to get away from your scariness... 


End file.
